


Specks of Dust

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, i'm in a sappy mood sorry, just smthn quick and simple tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: A small drabble based on the prompt "dust floating in golden sunlight."





	Specks of Dust

You wanted to remember this moment forever. You were a mess of tangled limbs and bodies pressed close together. The warm sunlight shined in on you and Hank as you lied together in bed. He had taken one of your hands and held it against his cheek as you cuddled. There was such a peace between the two of you, and you knew how truly beautiful that was. You looked up to watch the small specks of dust floating in the afternoon light. You hummed contently. As the dust danced carelessly around the room, you moved your gaze back to Hank. You admired the way his silver hair fell gently against his pillow. His eyes were closed, but you knew he was awake. You felt a swell in your chest as you listened to his soft breaths.

You wrapped your other arm around Hank’s neck and tugged him closer to you. You didn’t move to kiss him, there was no need. You just wanted to be closer to him. You allowed yourself to be swallowed up by his warmth. You watched the slow rise and fall of his chest, your own breathing mirroring his. There wasn’t anything that needed to be said, so you stayed like that. Quietly watching and listening and loving. Hank’s eyes flickered open and met yours. You could feel yourself melting under his gaze. You were absolutely smitten with him.

You weren’t sure if you believed in true love or soulmates or finding “the one”. You had no way of knowing whether or not those things really existed. You weren’t certain of most things. The only thing you were sure of was Hank. The way you fit perfectly against his side, the way his eyes always found yours, the way his hand was made for yours. These were things you knew to be real. You knew that you loved Hank, and you knew he loved you back. That was all you needed in that moment. That was all you needed for the rest of your life. Hank closed his eyes and you followed his lead. You could’ve stayed in that bed with him forever, allowing the lazy dust to settle over your unmoving bodies.

You took your and Hank’s hands from his cheek. You brought his hand to your own face and kissed his fingertips before letting him pull you even nearer to his broad chest. You pressed an ear against him and listened to his heartbeat. You let sleep carry you off to the steady rhythm of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE LOVE!!! SORRY!!


End file.
